


The coursairs cutlass

by Trebor99



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebor99/pseuds/Trebor99
Summary: The Eldar Cousair Ashetera Dystari has captured a smuggler's ship what fate awaits it's crew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Capture

The sharpe curves of the ship complemented those of her captain. Ashetera Dystari stalked the bridge of her ship with catlike grace. She was hungry for her next prize both for the plunder and the pleasure it would bring. Her ship, her one true love, swam on the solar wind waiting in what the humans called a smugglers run. Only those with the most interesting cargoes would dare to run this gauntlet and Ashetera couldn't be doing with tedious cargoes. A new rune appeared in the holographic display that dominated the bridge. The captain's attention snapped to the newcomer with laser like focus.   
“Aragvan; Lets us slip in behind our new guest and show them the hospitality of our holds.” Commanded the captain with a careful extension of her delicate finely manicured hand; her alabaster skin reflecting the light of the display.  
With feather-like digits the helmsman sent his captain's commands down the psychoactive circuits prompting the great solar sails to move. In response the Rebirth of Art glided through through the void. Its form shattered into a thousand pieces by the ancient and arcane technologies of the Aeldari race. In contrast to the predatory grace of the Aeldari vessel its prey was in the brutal gothic style of the Imperium of man. Ever closer did the Aeldari cruiser slipped; intercate weapon systems readied themselves. The first the Imperial ship knew of the looming danger was when bolts of coherent light tore trough the hull scilencing its engins.  
On the bridge Ashetera allowed the slightest hint of a smile to reach the edge of her lips. Her almond eyes narrowed giving her shape face the look of a preditor who knew it was about to eat it's fill.  
“Have my shuttle prepared; I shall claim this prize in person.” Said Ashetari as she turned on her heel and strode of the bridge. 

She entered her luxurious cabin. It was decked with trophies from a thousand raids. Astraties helms, T'au drones, ogrin skulls and weapons from species she could no longer remember the name of as they were now just dust in the wind. Her greatest prize lay chained to her bed. The Drukhari captain who had once bested her. Her dark kin's bare form was barely covered in silk undergarments liberated from a human trader. Ashetera reviled in the levels of humiliation that the outfit inflicted on her lithe companion as did the captive much to her shame.   
“Another prize fallen into your hands?” Said the Drukhari lifting herself into a languid repose looking at her captor with envy at her continued freedom.  
“You can choose to believe it is mere luck that brings me victories all you want, Iyshak, but in that blacken diamond that serves as your heart you know its is skill and the will to act that has earned me all of my prizes.” Said the corsair captain as she pulled off her bridge clothes leaving even you unspoken in the air between them.  
She briefly stood clad in nothing bar her utilitarian foundation garments. To the eyes of a human she would appear the same albasta as her Drukhari captive but to her refined Aeldari senses it was clear that her skin was a good deal darker. A milky caramel. She had a figure that a human would compare with that of a dancer. Those poor lesser beings had never been graced with the presence of the Harlequins. Compared to the lilth disciples of the laughing god Ashetera a malformed piece of clay in a barely humanoid form. Amongst her own kind she would be considered attractive if was not for the network tattoos that covered her body. In the finest runes where spell of protection inscirbed to guard her soul from she who thirsts. With a determin stride she crossed to her closet which irised opened at her thought. Inside laid one of the few relics from her former life on her home, the craftworld Andor. The Iyshak watched her mistress move admiring the flow of her muscles below her skin. Her captor's delicate curves were one of the things which eased the torment of her captivity. A sigh nearly escaped Iyshak's blood red lips as Ashetera bent over to pull on her armour. Quickly her skin was concealed beneath the links of her mesh armour. Once that was done she pulled her long dyed blue hair into a bun before grasping her swords. One she had brought with her to the void the other covered in viscous hooks she had taken from Iyshak when she had captured her ship. Giving her arms and armour one last check the corsair scooped up her helm and walked out of her cabin.

A dozen of her most trusted crew armed for action. They would be considered rough hewn my there more refined and discipline kin who remain upon the worldships. Compared to the younger races they were elegantly refined their armour clinging to their lithe bodies. Some of them had left home with her others had been gathered from the void.   
“My friends today we hunt Mon-Keigh; Try not to kill them all.” Said Ashetera as she walked down the line her hand running over their chests as she passed.  
Her troops briefed Ashetera turned to the shuttle and putting her helm on. 

Pandemonium reigned on the human ship. An inferno consumed the engine and the lives of all those who slaved on them. Men ran back and forth grabbing weapons and tools from the lockers in accordence to their station. Fear gripped their minds they knew their doom had come for them and there was nothing they could do but steel their hearts and commit their soul to their Emperor. On the bridge of the merchenmant its captain, a broad shoulder man with hair a dark as his heart, stoud desparing at the hand had just dealt him. His cargo were heaving with what he would call refuges if he was trying to appear noble in truth he saw them as the wreched effulerent of the underhives. Captain Pavlov was sure there were mutants and witches amongst them. This did not bother him all that mattered was the price he could get for their flesh. He checked his antique boltpistol as a shadow passed over the bridge. A glow started in the ceiling quickly becoming a miniture sun. The metal started dripping to the floor scattering the crew. Pavlov raised his pistol towards the metal rain. A shape moved in the smoke. A pair of bolter rounds rocked forth from Pavlov's gun. There were more shadows in the smoke. More of the human crew returned weapons in hand. The smoke started to clear. Figure became solid then blurred as Eldar charged out. Ancheint blades cut through the all too mortal bodies of the humans. Ashetera jumped landing with both feet on Pavlov's chest; knocking him to the deck. The wind burst out of him. She quickly sampted her point heel through the wrist of his gun hand.  
“The throne be damned. You knife eared bitch.” Spat Pavlov as pain surged up his arm.  
The human crew were quickly subdued and bound. Ashetera looked her captives over and delicatly extended a finger towards Pavlov.  
“You, are you the captain of this crude voidship?” Said Ashetera finding it almost painful to speak in the degenerate human tongue.  
“What it's to you bitch?” Said Pavlov trying to sound definent when he knew his life was in this Eldar's hands.  
“You will tell your crew to stand down and they might get a chance of life.” Said Ashetera flicking her blade to under his throat.  
“Ok...” Said Pavlov as he took to his feet.  
“Get them to somewhere I can inspect them.”  
Pavlov carefully walked over to the ships coms system.   
Stabbing the rune of activation he said “All hand this is Captain Pavlov. Lay-down your arms and assemble in the main mess hall for inspection.”  
“You two take these back to the Rebirth of Art and have them send the cargo tugs over.” Ordered the Eldar captain in her own lyrical language.  
The nominated Eldar nodded their heads and herded the rest of the bridge crew onto the shuttle. The rest formed up around their captain Shurican Catapults readied. With a sweep of her blade she indicated that Pavlov should lead the way. 

Ashetera found the decor of the human ship unnecessarily cluttered and brutal. It would be a pleasure to atomize this affront to aesthetics. They were lead into a large hall which was filled with four dozen men and women lined up for inspection. They fell silent as the their captain was escorted into the room by eleven Eldar.  
“Humans you are now the property of the Rebirth of Art.” Said Ashetera pushing Pavlov forward. “Starting with you captain.”  
With some difficulty and reluctance stripped down to his boxers. The rest of his crew followed his lead constantly glancing toward their capters. Ashetera rose her sword up the inside of Pavol's leg and under his boxers.  
“I meant all the way captain.” Said Ashetera as she cut the boxers away from Pavlov.  
The human captain wanted to cover his privates but feared what the Eldar would do to him if he did. Ashetera removed her helm and gloves as she walked round the captain. He was in remarkable shape for a spacer. She smacked her hand against his buttocks. Enjoying the clinching his muscles in reaction to the impact. She allowed her fingers to remain in contact with his skin as she walk back round to his front. She cupped his gentiles feeling him harder at her touch.  
Looking him directly in the eyes and said. “Eager are you? Yes I'll keep you.”  
One the other Eldar bound Pavlov's arms behind him then guided him to a corner. With catlike grace Ashetera crossed to the rest of the crew with two of her crew flanking her. Stopping in front of each human she gave them each fuhrer inspection. Checking them from head to toe. Their teeth and genitals came under special attention. With the subtlest of gestures she sorted the humans. Some she selected for their strength; others for their sprite and the final grouping were for their looks. The rest, the unattractive, the crippled, the cowed, were herded into a corner. Once all the chosen were all secured Ashetera ordered her men with the subtlest movements. They turn as one and leveled their weapons at the rejects and fired. Mono molecular disc sliced through the naked bodies. There were screams briefly before silence descended.  
“You said you'd let you live.” Said Pavlov.  
“I said I would give them a chance. They “ Said Asherera gesturing vaguely towards the corpses. “did not meet my standards. If you do not wish me to reassess you I suggest you show me to your cargo.”  
Fearful for his life and soul Palov lead his captor down to the the holds.


	2. Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What cargo was Captain Pavlov taking that he was willing to risk it all?

Ashetera had been on enough slaveship to recognise the stink of dispare and too many people crammed into a space much too small. Not all of them still lived. As she walked down the gangway she felt fingers clawring at the edge of her conchessness.  
“Captain you are a naughty boy aren't you; smuggling psykers.” Said Ashetera a wicked smile crossing her lips. “You're going to make me a wealthy woman.”  
She placed her leg between his forcing them open. There were some cheers from the cells as the captives as they saw their tormentor tormented. Little knowing their apparent savior was merely a tormentor of another stripe. Always one to play for the crowd she reached her hand between his legs slipping her middle finger between his buttocks. He penis became erect as she stroked past his anus. Seeing his reaction she started circling it. His arousal disgusted him he knew his duty was to demand she stop. He was not sure if it was fear or desire which held his tongue. She ran the the tip of her tongue up the shaft of his manhood elating a moan of pleasure as she reached the tip. The moan changed to a squeal as she forced her her fingure into his anus. She quickly pull her finger out and laughed as she wiped finger on his face.  
Leaning close to him Ashetera whispered “Later my pet I'll make you forget your corpse emperor and start worshipping me.”   
Crossing to the first cell she opened the door and looked over it contents and was disappointed they were all dead or nearly there. The next cell had been one of the sorces of the cheering so her hopes where higher. There were no pyskers amongst them but they had the look of laborers which always commanded a fair price. She ordered them be taken to her ship cleaned up and fed. They walked away still believing their lot had improved. The next cell was filled with women and children which were a longer term investment but still one still worth her efforts. Next cell was problematic. In it was a half dozen pyskers of both genders.   
“Strip.” She commanded as she opened the cell door.   
Most obeyed with little hesitation trying to cover themselves with their hands. In turn she had her guards pull there arms away and gave them a quick inspection. Some Archon would pay well for them so she had them dragged away to be sedated for the journey. The final one was just into her womanhood and was standing definetly still clad in the thin slip she had been. The Coursair took a step towards her and felt the weight of the girl's mind pressing against her own. This one was strong in both mind and spirit. Her guards took a step towards the girl and Ashetera stopped them with a guesture. Summoning up teachings from when she had walked the path of the seer Ashetera pushed passed the girl defences and stood next to her. They locked eyes. The human's eyes were the deepest brown, nearly black like her hair. The girl's was little lighter with a body which was much more curvatus than any Eldar and this made her oddly appealing.  
“So what tale did the captain spin you child? Freedom? You know that was never going to be your fate.” Said Ashetera as she ran her hands down the humans face. “Your people do not respect the gift you have been given.”  
“I wasn't going to end up on a pyre.”  
“No that is no longer going to be your fate. I've claimed this ship and all in contents as mine. You are chattle to me; product to be sold unless...”  
The girl bit her lip figuring out what her new owner wanted. Slowly she pulled the straps from her shoulders and let the slip from her body. Part of her wanted to break eye contact with the Eldar but her pride would not let her give the alien that satisfaction of a complete victory. Ashetera felt the stirring of admiration for the human. The cousair's hands made their way down to the human's shoulders and one to her ample breasts. They filled her hands in the most pleasing way the girl nipples hardening against her palms. She wanted this one as a pet and perhaps a tool.  
“I can teach you how to harness your gifts and protect your mind and soul from those who would feast upon them. Would you like that?” Asked Ashetera feeling warth come to the human's skin.  
The girl's mind raced with all the stories she had been brought up on. The terrible thing the dread xenos did to humans that fell into therir clutches. She rembered how her familly and friends had looked at her when they learned of her curse but this xenos had called it a gift. Offered training. She knew it must be a trap; some twisted game. A game she was willing; no, wanted to play.  
“Yes... mistress.”  
“Good girl; I should give my new pet a name... Cre-Ra shall surifce.”  
“Thank-you, mistress.” Said the newly named Cre-Ra.  
Ashetera turned to her guard and said “Take my new pet to my chamber”  
Cre-ra allowed herself to be lead away both in anticipation and trepidation. She gave her mistress one last time before she followed her fellow humans. Ashetera turned back to Pavlov trying to decide if she still wanted to make him a pet or just condem him to the slave pits of Camoragh.  
“So what next?” She Asked.  
Pav;ov looked nervous. He had been paid handsomely but knew that this was the end of the line for his ship. All he had left was his life and keeping that depended on not angering his captor. So he lead her deeper into his ship.

The area Pavlov lead Ashetera was much better appointed than any other part of the ship. A cold smile crossed the Eldar's lips as she realised what this meant. Nobles or at least rich humans. They were always the most fun to break.  
“Ah; Captain Pavlov what is going on.” Said an ancheint woman who had emerged from a side room. “Why are you naked and what is these foul Xenos doing here?”  
With a cold glance Ashetera decided that the old woman value was so low that there was no point keeping her. She casually lifted her shurikan pistol and ended the human's life.  
“Mamon?” Said a voice from room.  
It was young and female. It was joined by other hushed voices. Ashetera walked in there was a man in the prime of his life a woman of similar years. There were also two others; clearly the couples children. The older was an adolescent male the other was a girl on cusp of womanhood.  
“You killed Mamon.” Said the girl as she puffed up her chest.


	3. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen nobles fall into Ashetera's hands but how far will she fall?

“So? Do you wish to join her?” Said Ashetera with flat coldness.

Retort caught in the girl's throat as he eyes alighted on the weapon in the corsair's hand. A cruel smile returned to Ashetera's lips.

“Is it wisdom or cowardice that holds your tongue? No matter; I wish to inspect my merchandise so strip... the lot of you.”

The parents seemed confused unused as they were to being commanded. They might be exiled nobles but they were still much better than this xenos stood before them. At their hesitation Ashetera signal two of her crew who grabbed the arms of the father. The corsair stepped up to him and drew a sharp knife. There was fear in his eyes which brought warmth to her loins. She placed the knife at his collar then in on deliberate movement sliced through the clothing severing the belt which held up his trousers. The Eldar hold his arms quickly removed the severed clothing leaving him standing in only his small clothes. A line of crimson formed down his pale chest; his body lack the toning that came with manual labour but lacked the folds which came with true idleness. He stiffened as Ashetera ran her perfectly manicured hands across his chest. She put her lips to his chest causing fire surge through his veins. He was soon blushing from head to toe. His wife looked at him with barely conceal disgust and a little trepidation. Her turn would be next and maybe if she cooperates the Eldar would just quickly check her out. Hoping to get only the briefest of inspection the wife forced herself to disrobe giving Pavlov a poisonousness look when she found him hungrily looking at her his manhood fully erect. Taking their cue from their mother the children also disrobed; the son completely but the daughter in an act defiance only down to her briefs and chemise. Ashetera slowly ran her tongue down the father's chest licking his blood as she went. His smalls were pulled down as she reached his naval. She leant back and looked at his manhood and found it disappointing.

“How unfortunate, how did you manage to sire any children.” Said The Corsair and she cupped his scrotum. “If I was to bite this off I doubt I'd need to chew to swallow it.”

She opened her mouth wide and took his entire manhood into it. He gasped a mixture of surprise and pleasure; it soon turned to fear as he felt her teeth dig in.

“Please... no...” He begged.

Ashetera kept increasing the pressure slowly until she felt his legs weaken. She released the pressure on her teeth but not on her lips as she slowly pulled back. Standing she looked him up one more time before turning towards Pavlov. She was going to ask him for details of the four until she saw his erection.

“Well now it looks like your captain has taken a liking to you human.” Whispered Ashetera into the father's ear. “Maybe you should put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Her guards pushed the father to his knees in front of Pavlov. They put their pistols to his head and he took Pavlov's member into his mouth. With disgust and shame he started to work it in the way he paid whores to work his. Turning to the wife Ashetera saw that she was naked but covering herself. The Eldar shook her her and the human knew what she meant so slowly lowered her hands to her sides exposing herself to the Eldar's appraisal. Her breast were surprisingly pret if on the small side. A scare on her belly showed how she had birthed her children. Walking behind the wife Asetera placed her hands on the human's breasts circling the nipples with her finger tips. They were soon erect.

“Your mate seems to be enjoying himself.” Said the Coursair as one hand trailed down the human's body and onto her sex.

She let out a little gasp of fearful pleasure as the Eldar explored her sex. Slowly her fingers delved deeper in.

“You're surprisingly tight do you not have maritial congress with your mate?”

She wanted to speak but dear not as she fear a moan of pleasure would escape her lips. The Eldar quickly found what she sort and then there was nothing the wife could do. A thunderous moan of pleasure burst forth from the woman. At this Pavlov found he could no longer contain himself and flooded the father's mouth with his cum. The father gagged on the warm salty seed flowing into his mouth. He flopped to the floor vomiting on the floor.

“Take these three to a cell.” Said Ashetera pushing the wife forward.

The woman looked back at her children as she was lead away. The boy was trembling horrified at the humiliation that had been inflected on his parents. Ashetera gently stroked his face. He found himself losing himself in her hypnotic eyes. She stepped in close to him feeling the mesh of her armour against his skin.

“So have you ever been with a woman?” Asked Asherera as she ran her fingers down his spine.

He shook his head a barest of fractions as her hands cupped his buttocks. She parted them a ran the tips of her index fingers round his anus before slowly pushing them in. His erection was immediate and painful.

“Oh I do so love fresh meat.” Said the Corsair as she pushed him to the floor.

She ran her nail from his anus up the shaft of his penis to its tip. The boy whimpered in shame turning his head away from his sister. The girl watched with morbid couritousity wondering what the Eldar was getting out of it. Their was a dark part of her which enjoyed seeing his torment. She knew that she would be next but she intended to make it hard for the corsair. Ashetera pressed her lips to the tip of the boys manhood slowly taking it into her mouth stopping when the head was fully in. She ran the tip of her tonge round the tip of his penis. His whimpers slowly turn into moans of pleasur. He reached out with his hands trying to push his penis deeper into her mouth. Grabbed his wrists digging the nail of her thumbs deep into his flesh. She pulled back leaving him hard an unsatisfied.

“Now I think I have a special doom for you.” Said Ashetera with a chuckle thinking that he would make a good present for Iyshak.

“ _Take this one to my playroom and tell Iyshak to be gentle with him... for now.”_ Ordered Ashetera switching to her own tongue.

The boy was dragged away a new terror settling onto his heart and soul. Ashetera's attention turned to the girl who locked eyes with the Eldar. There was sprite in those eye; a willingness to fight. The Eldar stepped closure and the girl swung at her. It was weak and unskilled yet Ashetera barely dodged it. The follow up caught her on the chin. She was staggered. It had been a while since someone had struck her and she was surprised that this not anger her. This girl had shown more sprite than the rest of the humans on this ship with the except of perhaps her pet Cre-ra. Her guards knew better to intervene. The girl was shocked that she had managed to strike the Eldar. Fear spiked in her what if she had angered her. She might die at her hands. Then she thought on what she seen done to her family and though that death would be preferable. The girl jumped forward, swinging wildly. Ashetera caugth her arm and twisted it behind her. In a heartbeat the girl was pinned face first against the wall.

“Now I was going to use you as a plaything.” Said Ashetera stroking the girl's face. “But now I'm not so sure; what's your name girl?”

“Esmerellda.” Said the girl trying to keep her voice even as the Eldar's hand stroked down the side of her face and her neck.

“OK Esmerallda I could still break you...” Said Ashetera as her hand ran down the girl's chest admiring the finesse of the chemise's fabric. “Or I could make you.”

“Make me?” Asked Esmerellda weirdly intrigued as to what the Corsair would do with her.

Ashetera paused her hand on the girl's belly with just her little finger resting on the waist band of the girls briefs. Moving so that her lips would just brush Emerellda's ear and spoke gently “You have a warrior's sprite if not the skill. I could make you want of my crew. You could be the victor not the victim like your kin.”

“And what would you want in return?”

“Simple; obedience.”

“My parents demanded the same but only offered me my mother's life as breeding stock.” Said Esmerellda unable to keep the resentment from her voice.

“Your are so much better than mere breeding stock; obey me and I'll show you things that you cannot even conceive.”

“What will happen to my family?”

“I'm your family now.” Said Ashetera letting go of Esmerallda's arm.

The girl turned round slowly to face her captor. They stood with their noses almost touching. Blood rushed to the girls face as she took in how predatory beautiful Ashetera was. She realized obedience was not the same as submission when you chose it.


End file.
